Dmitri Konstantinovich of Suzdal (1322-1383)
}} Dmitri Konstantinovich (name is also baptismal) (Thomas, in monasticism, Theodore adopted before his death (1322, Suzdal-July 5, 1383, Nizhny Novgorod), buried in the Church of the Savior) - Prince of Suzdal from 1356, Grand Prince of Suzdal-Nizhny Novgorod since 1365 . In 1360 - 1363 years - the Grand Prince of Vladimir. Great-grandson of Aleksandr Nevsky''s younger brother, Andrei Yaroslavich, Prince of Suzdal grandson of Vasili Andreyevich and son of Konstantin Vasilyevich . Sometimes he is called Dmitri Konstantinovich the Elder, since he had a younger sibling with the same name (nicknamed Nogot), a prince of Suzdal. After the fall of Tver's political significance, in the mid-fourteenth century the Princes of Suzdal entered the struggle against Moscow (the descendants of Ivan Kalita) for the rule of the Grand Principality of Vladimir . In 1353, Dmitri's father, Prince Konstantin Vasilyevich, challenged the Horde to issue a jarlig for the Grand Principality of Vladimir to Ivan Kalita's younger son, Ivan II Ivanovich, however, after Ivan's death (13 November 1359) there were no more adult princes left in Moscow (Ivan;s son and heir, Dmitri Ivanovich was nine years old, his relatives and cousins were also juveniles). In these conditions, Dmitri Konstantinovich was able to "defeat" the Moscow boyars and in 1360 received from the Khan Navruza a jarlig for the Grand Principality of Vladimir-Suzdaland on June 22, 1360, arrived in Vladimir. The two-year reign of Dmitri Konstantinovich was restless, accompanied by civil strife in Russia and the Horde. The Moscow government, headed by Metropolitan Alexy , continued to press the recognition of [Ivanovich Donskoy (1350-1389)|Dmitri Ivanovich}'s rights among the Khans who succeeded each other in the Horde . In 1362, after another coup in the Horde, the new Khan Murid stripped Dmitri Konstantinovich of the Grand Duke Vladimirsky and handed it over to the 12-year-old Dmitri Ivanovich Donskoy But in the same year, the label Mamai Abdullah issued a Jarlig to Dmitri Ivanovich, and Murid gave the jarlig to Dmitri Konstantinovich. He was reinsalled in Vladimir, but a week later was expelled from there by Muscovites. Later, in 1364, the son of Dmitri Konstantinovich's son Vasili, received from Khan Aziz a jarlig to the great reign in Vladimir for his father. But he "retreat grand prince to the great Dmitri Ivanovich", giving his daughter Yevdokiya for him 1 . From that time the Vladimir throne forever fell into the hands of the Moscow princes. The struggle for the throne of Nizhny Novgorod After the death of Andrei Konstantinovich, the Grand Duke of Nizhny Novgorod-Suzdal, on June 2, 1365, the Grand Prince of Nizhny Novgorod-Suzdal took the Grand Prince's table, not according to the "eldership", Prince Boris Gorodetsky , Dmitri's younger brother. Dmitry Konstantinovich asked Dmitry Moskovsky for help, which he sent to Boris to admonish first the Hegumen Sergius of Radonezh , and when that did not help, he gave the army to Dmitry Konstantinovich. Boris conceded the Nizhny Novgorod table to his brother. Thus ended the confrontation between the two Dmitriy. Their final reconciliation took place on January 18, 1366, when Dmitry Nizhegorodsky gave his daughter Dmitriy Moskovskiy his daughter Evdokiya . Later father-in-law and son-in-law conducted joint campaigns against the Volga Bulgars (1370 and 1376 ), Mordvinians (1377-1378) and participated in a devastating battle for the Russian troops on the Pyan River against the Horde in 1377. On the river Pyanet , the son of Dmitry Konstantinovich John died (drowned in the river) . Relationship with the Horde In 1374/1375, ambassadors from Mamai arrived in Nizhny Novgorod : more than a thousand soldiers led by Murza Saraika . By the order of the prince, the ambassadors were interrupted, and Sarayka and his personal guard were imprisoned in the fortress. After spending about a year in prison, Murza tried to escape, setting up a shootout, in which Bishop Dionisy of Suzdal nearly suffered . Both Murza and his servants were killed 2 . In response to the murder of Saraika, Mamai sent a punitive detachment that devastated the settlements along the banks of Kishi and Pyan . In 1380 the troops of Dmitry Konstantinovich participated in the gathering in Kolomna , after which they took part in the battle on the Kulikovo field against Mamai. In 1382 , during Toktamish's punitive trip to Moscow , Dmitry Konstantinovich, wishing to secure his principality, sent his sons to the army of the Horde Khan: Basil and Simeon , who, succumbing to deceit, convinced the Muscovites to open the gates. In the following year, Dmitry Konstantinovich died. His body was buried in the Nizhny Novgorod Transfiguration Cathedral. Grand-ducal table was taken by his younger brother Boris Konstantinovich . Cultural activities In the capital of the Suzdal-Nizhegorod Great Grand Duchy, Nizhny Novgorod , Prince Dmitry was laid in 1372 the first Nizhny Novgorod stone Kremlin with one tower. At the court of the prince one of the most important monuments of the Old Russian chronicle was created - the Laurentian Chronicle (1377). Family Dmitry Konstantinovich was married twice. The first wife of Vasilisa , her origin is not established. The second wife was princess Anna Rostov (died 1406), the daughter of the prince of Rostov Constantine Vasilyevich ; died in Nizhny Novgorod, taking before his death schema under the name Irina. She was buried in the Nizhny Novgorod Archangel Cathedral. Children, probably from their first marriage: * Vasili Dmitriyevich Kirdyapa (died 1403), the ancestor of the princes Shuisky * Simeon Dmitriyevich , died in 1402 in exile in Vyatka; the ancestor of the princes of Gorbatykh-Shuisky and Glazaty-Shuisky . * Ivan Dmitriyevich, died in 1377 * Maria Dmitriyevna, married the Moscow boyar Nikolai Vasilyevich Velyaminov * Yevdokiya Dmitriyevna (1352-1407), married Dmitri Donskoy in 1366, died in 1407 See also Battle of the Pyana River (1367) Notes Category:14th-century Russian people Category:14th-century Russian princes Category:Shuysky family Category:Grand Princes of Vladimir Category:Orthodox monarchs Category:Rurik dynasty Category:Princes of Suzdal 1360